1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a linear motor.
2. Related Art
As a motor, a linear motor that linearly moves a movable element relative to a stator using electromagnetic force is known (Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2008-289344). In the linear motor, the movement of the movable element is controlled by detecting the change of magnetic flux due to movement of the movable element and controlling a magnetic field generated by an electromagnetic coil based on the change of magnetic flux. However, in the past, it has not been sufficient to make efforts to accurately detect the change of magnetic flux and improve the controllability of the linear motor.